


Grape Kool-Aid

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has some fraternity Kool-Aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thingy for comment_fic. Working on my Shawn voice.

Shawn looked at the purple drink intently, swirled it in the paper cup counter clockwise – and then clockwise just in case, and then gave a shrug before downing it. It took a second to register, but then it hit – burning down the back of his throat, that warm flush across his cheeks. “That is not how Kool-Aid is supposed to taste!” He shouted over the loud din of the party.

“I told you not to drink anything!” Gus replied through clenched teeth, pulling him away from the punch bowl. “We’re here undercover, why would you drink the Kool-Aid?”

“Because it’s Kool-Aid! You know I can’t resist a cold dixie cup of refreshing grape Kool-Aid!”

“Have you ever been to frat party? It’s never Kool-Aid, Shawn. Even if they tell you it’s Kool-Aid, it isn’t.”

“Oh, I’m sorry – they didn’t have many frat parties when I was hanging with the monks in Tibet.”

“You were never in Tibet.”

“Okay, it was Klamath Falls – but there were monks!”

“That was like a week.” Gus shook his head, dragging the conversation back to its origin. “What’s in it? Do we need to bounce?”

“Gus, please… don’t ever use that phrase again.”

“I’m being serious, Shawn. If we have to get your stomach pumped again I’m not waiting until I have to carry you out of here.”

“Relax, buddy.” Shaw grinned handing over the cup, “Just alcohol… in fact, I think I need two more to make this party bearable.”

Gus sniffed it, smelling the vodka fairly strong over the sugary Kool-Aid scent. “Vodka. Probably cheap too…”

Shawn winced, seeing the police had already shown up before they could get the information needed, as usual. Three uniforms and… “Hey! Lassiter, I didn’t know you were into the college scene! Have you tried the Kool-Aid?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
